Sagrado
by Deneb Rhode
Summary: Em um lugar onde não há tempo nem espaço, algo ainda existe: a força que torna importantes os rituais e lendas que a Humanidade criou. Qual o contato de um homem de olhos bem abertos com o inexplicável sagrado? Avisos: yaoi, sangue, violência, insanidade.
1. I

_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, Saint Seiya Omega e de todos os seus personagens pertencem a Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

ATENÇÃO: Versão para o site Fanfiction. net . **Pode conter cortes ou alterações**.  
  
Veja a versão integral deste texto no site Ao3 ( archiveofourown. org), no acervo de Deneb Rhode

* * *

**TEXTO INADEQUADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS! POR FAVOR, NÃO PROSSIGA COM A LEITURA SE VOCÊ TEM MENOS DE 18 ANOS, SE OFENDE COM O TEOR DESTE TEXTO OU DE ALGUMA FORMA NÃO CUMPRE CONDIÇÕES LEGAIS PARA VER O SEGUINTE MATERIAL!**  
(prosseguindo com a leitura, você declara ter mais de 18 anos, ou ter autorização formal para acessar o conteúdo a seguir)

* * *

**"SAGRADO"**

Por: **_Deneb Rhode_**

_I._

—Este é um lugar onde não há tempo nem espaço. Chegamos aqui e vamos morrer aqui...ou viver aqui. Existe morte num lugar desses?

Eu não respondo porque não tenho a quem responder: a pessoa que fala comigo não tem rosto. E este mundo, colorido, pleno de formas e imagens... Muito bem, estou com os olhos abertos. Isso não é normal.

Como vim parar aqui?

Olho em volta, sinto o ambiente, tudo me parece estranho. Nenhuma referência familiar. Mesmo sendo a Casa de Virgem.

_"Somos o que pensamos. Tudo surge com nosso pensamento"._

Isso não surgiu com meu pensamento. Não sei de onde veio. E não sei como cheguei. Só sei que quero sair daqui.

Vou caminhando, dobrando a esquina, tropeçando em almofadas, estátuas, incensos, lamparinas, címbalos. Tudo esparramado no chão, lembrando a caixa de soldadinhos de chumbo de alguma criança, jogada em desordem para todos os lados. Objetos que eu nunca tive por perto: tudo deveria ser normal desta casa, mas não é. Nem conheço essas coisas. Eu não sou tão desorganizado: oque é meu não fica espalhado. Penso em recolhê-las, penso em chamar os empregados...

—Você não entendeu: este lugar não tem tempo nem espaço.

Ah, cale a boca...seja lá quem for! E o que tem isso de não ter tempo nem espaço a ver com tamanha desordem? Ainda é minha casa...ou parece com ela. Reconheço o lugar sem reconhecer: para onde foram as cortinas?

Ouço passos no corredor: até que enfim alguém para quem eu possa perguntar algo. Saio pela porta...

...para chegar exatamente no mesmo lugar onde eu estava antes. Isso é alguma brincadeira?

—Não é brincadeira , apenas que aqui as regras não são as lá de fora—e levo um susto enorme ao me ver conversando com um carneiro imolado numa ara de sacrifício. Que está , aparentemente, no lugar de uma das imagens de Buda. Uma ara de sacrifício na casa de Virgem, mas quem pôs isso aqui?

Examino o carneiro: é um animal muito feio. Tem a garganta cortada tal e qual em rituais. E uma cabeça estranha, escura, redonda, com dentes de tubarão e olhos amarelos, baços, com as pupilas inexpressivas de uma cobra. Estranhamente parecida com a de alguém que conheço, que acho, vi por aí em uma das últimas ocasiões em que abri os olhos: aquele discípulo de Shaina de Ofiúco, o gigante esquisito que falhou ao tentar uma armadura:

—Cássios, eu presumo?

O carneiro degolado estrebucha, e aí, ao som de uma musiquinha insossa responde com uma agradável voz automática, feminina:

—Você acessou sua linha direta com Deus. Neste instante, Cássios não se encontra disponível. Por favor, deixe o seu recado: ele está morto e não vai responder. Continue na linha para falar com um de nossos atendentes...

Dou dois passos para trás, isso é uma total insanidade. Tento outra vez sair pela porta.

E volto no mesmo lugar: ara, carneiro, música, tudo igual. Como pode?

Na ara, percebo uma inscrição de "favor cumprir as regras para liberar a passagem". Regras? Quais regras?

Dou a volta na sala: é ridículo, é minha casa, eu deveria achar a saída. Mas parece tudo fechado, estreito, menor do que era.

Ara e carneiro. Instruções: "favor cumprir as regras". É algum tipo de jogo.

Examino a sala, noto pela primeira vez o quanto está escura. A pouca luz vem de tochas postadas a cada lado da ara, de chamas murchas, quase se apagando. Um castiçal com uma vela está logo ao lado, num banquinho.

E no carneiro, depois de muito exame encontro um lugar onde há uma inscriçãozinha miúda, quase imperceptível. É bem sobre a barriga, rósea e raspada, uma tatuagem, e parece acompanhar o corpo do animal como um cinturão. Antes isso do que nada. Tento ler: a penumbra e o tamanho das letras vira um impedimento. Penso rápido: iluminando melhor, talvez dê certo.

Acendo a vela do castiçal numa das tochas, consigo um lume quase inexpressivo. Mas suficiente. As letras miúdas na barriga do carneiro começam a ficar distinguíveis. Vejo que é apenas uma palavra, repetida infinitas vezes:

—Ho...lo...holo...caustos. Holocaustos!

E é só dizer a palavra que a vela desaba do castiçal sem maiores razões. A chama mirrada atinge o carneiro e a ara explode em chamas, com o animal mesmo degolado se contorcendo, a musiquinha saindo de andamento e a voz de gravação repetindo "Não desligue: sua ligação é muito importante para nós"...

Cubro o rosto com o braço, tentativa de fugir das chamas. Vou recuando, acabo saindo pela porta. E de algum modo finalmente chego a outro lugar.

_(continua...)_


	2. II

_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, Saint Seiya Omega e de todos os seus personagens pertencem a Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

ATENÇÃO: Versão para o site Fanfiction. net . **Pode conter cortes ou alterações**.  
  
Veja a versão integral deste texto no site Ao3 ( archiveofourown. org), no acervo de Deneb Rhode

* * *

**TEXTO INADEQUADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS! POR FAVOR, NÃO PROSSIGA COM A LEITURA SE VOCÊ TEM MENOS DE 18 ANOS, SE OFENDE COM O TEOR DESTE TEXTO OU DE ALGUMA FORMA NÃO CUMPRE CONDIÇÕES LEGAIS PARA VER O SEGUINTE MATERIAL!**  
(prosseguindo com a leitura, você declara ter mais de 18 anos, ou ter autorização formal para acessar o conteúdo a seguir)

* * *

**"SAGRADO"**

Por: **_Deneb Rhode_**

_II._

Uma sala com pessoas entoando cânticos hinduístas, carregando oferendas, tambores rituais, jarros de leite e cestos com frutas e pétalas. Alguns se levantam e correm ao meu encontro, festejando.

—Mestre Shaka, aguardávamos sua presença! Hoje é um dia tão especial para nós: Shiva está para obter sua armadura! Oremos a Murugan, que garantirá essa graça.

Shiva? Shiva de Pavão, um dos oficiais da casa e meu discípulo? Mas se era um Cavaleiro de Prata...

—Ele já tem armadura...

—Tem, mas não passou pelo ritual. Então não pode receber. A Armadura de Pavão exige que se honre o pavão celestial. Então, por favor, nos ajude e venha entrega-lo a Murugan.

Murugan: estão falando do deus Tamil, que usa como símbolos a lança e o pavão. Pavão, igual o da armadura...Mas isso nunca foi preciso, não rezamos para Murugan, não instituí nenhum culto a esse deus nos limites da casa! Antes que eu proteste, me conduzem através de cortinas para uma sala ao fundo. Onde acho Shiva. Coberto em...apenas um sari laranja sobre as ancas de onde brota seu torso imaculadamente nu, argola de nariz, pulseiras de vidro, mãos e pés decorados de henna. Mas que história é essa?

—Mestre, obrigado por ter vindo: isso jamais aconteceria sem o senhor. Finalmente vou ter a Armadura de Pavão!

—Um instante: você já tem a Armadura de Pavão! E...que é esse culto e que roupas são essas, você está parecendo uma...uma...

—Uma noiva—e Shiva abaixa a cabeça, obviamente envergonhado—Eu sei que é ridículo e sinto muito por isso. Mas considere que Murugan é um deus, tenho que me mostrar receptivo e submisso. O traje é em seu respeito. Preciso que ele me dê a Armadura de Pavão, ou não vou poder usá-la sem incorrer num grave pecado.

Grave pecado? Penso em argumentar: "mas você já usa a Armadura de Pavão faz tempo!" Os presentes chamam a todos, pedem silêncio. Shiva toma a minha mão.

—É hora! Mestre! Diga as palavras!

Palavras?

O carneiro imolado da outra sala me vem à mente: isso é tão esquisito quanto. E mais uma vez estou como passageiro da situação, sem saber como agir. Olho para Shiva em seu exótico vestido e ornamentos, ele parece nervoso:

—Mestre, diga! É fácil, é o de sempre que se diz nessa hora...Olha bem...

Pessoas em volta carregando pétalas e oferendas. Tambores rituais. Colares de flores, meu discípulo vestido como uma noiva. Isso é um casamento? Bom, ótimo, mas como isso? Pior: com quem? Murugan? E onde está esse deus que não percebo?

Um dos presentes que identifico como outro Cavaleiro de Prata, Ágora de Lotus, vem até mim. Bastante tenso, carregando um papel.

—Aqui, é só ler em voz alta.

Abro o papel.

—Neste lugar onde não há tempo nem espaço...

É alguma piada? Olho em volta, aborrecido. Ágora gesticula, pede que eu continue lendo.

—...Tenha o prazer de receber a mão do meu discípulo Shiva do _Gotra_ de Virgem...

Então era um casamento sim. Com a diferença que o noivo, seja lá quem for, não apareceu. O que não impede a todos os presentes de celebrarem como se houvesse realmente alguém se casando. Momentos de júbilo frenético, onde os acólitos espalham pétalas no ar, rufam os tambores e acenam com oferendas, aos gritos de "Murugan aceitou!"

Bom, que seja. Dou de ombros.

Eles vão até Shiva, o cumprimentam entusiasticamente. O abraçam, o saúdam e...arrancam seu sari de um puxão, o largando totalmente nu no meio da sala. Shiva não se incomoda, parece eufórico, enquanto as mãos de quase todos os presentes lhe tocam o corpo ávidas e sem qualquer pudor, apalpando-lhe braços, tórax, coxas, nádegas, sexo, louvando seu físico bem trabalhado dos intensivos treinamentos de combate. Vão tratando o Cavaleiro de Pavão como alguma espécie de relíquia benta, era como se estivessem buscando graças ao encostar nele.

Shiva literalmente desaparece no meio de uma massa de gente, enquanto do teto alguém puxa o que me parece uma linha de bandeirolas, todas emaranhadas. Ágora de Lótus volta até perto de mim, e me entrega uma lança de cabo muito fino e longo, quase um arame com ornamentos dourados.

—Por favor, nos honre consumando o ato, Mestre.

Olho o objeto em minhas mãos: uma representação de Vel, a lança sagrada de Murugan. E na hora me vem uma memória à cabeça: antigos rituais Tamil dos quais eu não me aproximava, talvez por não dar importância, ou por achar despropositados. Que envolviam o culto a Murugan, uma lança e...

Não. Não deve ser.

Ágora me conduz através da multidão. Até onde Shiva está, de joelhos em uma espécie de mesa baixa, recebendo um estranho tipo de oferenda de quase todos os acólitos: penas de pavão.

Cravadas diretamente em sua pele das costas e braços por meio de agulhões e argolas metálicas. Rasgando a carne uma a uma.

Travo no lugar, estarrecido observo o sangue que verte de seu corpo, mesclado ao suor de dores excruciantes. Chão empapado, sangue se misturando em leite de outras oferendas. Shiva, mesmo que trêmulo e pálido apenas sorri enquanto os convivas desenrolam as pontas das supostas bandeirolas coloridas.

São ganchos. Presos em cordas pintadas e roldanas no teto .

—Mestre, conclua minha entrega! Estou pronto!

E me estica a língua. Não em um ato de insolência, apenas a oferece. Sim, isso aqui não é mais casamento e virou um ritual Thaipusam, com tudo o que tem direito: frutas, leite oferendas, festa com tambores, auto-mutilação...Auto-mutilação de Thaipusam...

Eu solto a lança. Não quero! Isso não tem lógica e...é horrível! Isso é a barbárie! Tento me desvencilhar da multidão, uma horda de pessoas felizes não me deixa passar, entoando cânticos de alegria e dançando. Não me deixam escolha: reúno meu cosmos e preparo o Tenma Kofuku. Se eu destruir a casa, paciência! Se alguém desses loucos morrer, paciência também!

_"Shaka, Shaka, você pegou o caminho errado nos ensinamentos da compaixão de Buda. A vida não é uma dádiva? Então por que encerrá-la assim?"_

Me vejo no instante seguinte ali, na frente da multidão, com pessoas suportando meus braços, me ajudando a segurar a lança. E Shiva à minha frente, com a mesma língua esticada. Para onde foi meu golpe?

_"Compaixão, Shaka, não é olhar para o outro e ver aquilo que desagrada a você. É achar no outro o que ele precisa..."_

Um dos adornos dos extremos da lança é retirada, expondo uma ponta afiada como a de um prego. Ainda tento fugir, não consigo. No instante seguinte estou atravessando a língua de Shiva com os metros e metros do artefato, sob os aplausos dos presentes. Meu discípulo sorri, agora sem poder falar, com aquele arame gigante cravado em sua boca. Recuo, em horror.

—Louvemos o vôo do Pavão Sagrado!

E, completando a imagem, os celebrantes puxam as cordas das roldanas. Os ganchos das pontas, agora cravados na pele de Shiva o erguem do chão, pendurado. Ele gesticula, continua sorrindo enquanto a carne rasga, o sangue escorre. Se mostra fulgurante, agitando o resplendor de penas espetadas em suas costas e braços como se batesse asas. Num impulso vai bailando suspenso no ar com a comprida lança Vel cravada na língua.

Festa. Louvações. Tambores. E minha chance de sair dali, enquanto todos comemoram. Fujo daquela sala com toda a pressa do mundo, tropeçando em cortinas, literalmente me atiro pela porta onde entrei.

Estou em outro lugar: o pátio. Finalmente o lado de fora.

_(continua...)_


	3. III

_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, Saint Seiya Omega e de todos os seus personagens pertencem a Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

ATENÇÃO: Versão para o site Fanfiction. net . **Pode conter cortes ou alterações**.  
  
Veja a versão integral deste texto no site Ao3 ( archiveofourown. org), no acervo de Deneb Rhode

* * *

**TEXTO INADEQUADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS! POR FAVOR, NÃO PROSSIGA COM A LEITURA SE VOCÊ TEM MENOS DE 18 ANOS, SE OFENDE COM O TEOR DESTE TEXTO OU DE ALGUMA FORMA NÃO CUMPRE CONDIÇÕES LEGAIS PARA VER O SEGUINTE MATERIAL!**  
(prosseguindo com a leitura, você declara ter mais de 18 anos, ou ter autorização formal para acessar o conteúdo a seguir)

* * *

**"SAGRADO"**

Por: **_Deneb Rhode_**

_III._

Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver o pátio da Casa de Virgem. Agora é só ir embora, subir as escadas. Penso em ir à sala do Mestre: não sei o que vou fazer lá, apenas quero ficar longe desse lugar maluco.

—Onde não há tempo nem espaço!

Vou andando, o pátio não termina. É como se eu saísse do lugar e voltasse imediatamente ao ponto de partida. Dou um suspiro exasperado, levo a mão ao rosto. Certo, agora COMO SAIR DAQUI?

—Shaka? É você?

Uma voz conhecida:

—Aldebaran?

Sim, o Cavaleiro de Touro do qual não percebo cosmos nem nada. Apenas parece muito chateado, carregando imensas caixas nas costas.

—Shaka, me ajude. Estou com problemas. Preciso acabar com isso até o fim do dia. Venha comigo...

E me leva até um canto do pátio que eu não conhecia, muito parecido com Star Hill. Onde algumas pessoas aguardam. Todas completamente nuas. Algumas já impacientes:

—Esse vai dar certo?

—Eu não sei, já não faço a menor ideia—o brasileiro mestiço de índio parecia exasperado enquanto abria as caixas—Já não conseguimos nada com comida de gato...

Comida de gato?

E outra voz conhecida me saúda, afavelmente:

—Oi, Shaka! Que bom vê-lo por aqui!

Mu de Áries, o cavaleiro exilado no Tibet. Quando voltou? Ele está lá, sentado no chão, nu como todos os outros, a fofa cabeleira lilás esvoaçando, sem o lacinho que costuma usar para prendê-la. Usando estranhos adornos: colares de bacon, linguiças, peixes e tripas de cabra.

—Pessoal, olha: o problema está resolvido! O Shaka vai nos ajudar!

—Será mesmo?—e um velho mal-humorado no meio daquelas pessoas deu uma cuspida de lado, coçando as costelas magras—Você disse a mesma coisa do sujeito grande aí. Estou duvidando.

Aldebaran murcha os ombros, tira das caixas pacotes de banha de porco e os vai entregando a cada uma das pessoas. Parecia dizer um silencioso "me desculpe". Um menininho ruivo abre o pacote e passa o dedo na pasta esbranquiçada, experimentando.

—É gostoso! Posso comer?

Mu vai até o menino, toma o pacote de suas mãos. Esvazia o conteúdo e o esfrega no corpo do menorzinho, sob protestos.

—Não, você sabe que não é pra nós comermos. Como é que se realiza a cerimônia se não tiver isso?

E esfregou um tanto da banha no próprio corpo, gesto seguido pelos presentes. Estranho.

—Cerimônia com banha de porco?

Mu sorriu.

—Jhator. Estamos tentando improvisar.

Fico perplexo: Jhator não é a cerimônia fúnebre do Tibet onde pássaros devoram o corpo esquartejado dos mortos? O que está fazendo toda aquela gente pelada dizendo que está organizando um Jhator e para isso atando tripas ao próprio pescoço, se pendurando peixes e se besuntando em banha de porco?

Sem nenhum morto presente!

Mu alegremente ajuda os outros a se cobrir de gordura: e posso ver que as tantas pessoas que estão ali tem um tipo físico peculiar: cabelos coloridos, olhos felinos, pele muito clara, testa marcada por tatuagens rituais no lugar das sobrancelhas.

O mesmo povo de Mu: lemurianos. Que vivem ocultos nas montanhas do Himalaia, e adotaram vários hábitos tibetanos. Dentre eles o Jhator.

Eu tento falar com eles, parecem ocupados demais. Mu pede dois minutos enquanto ajuda o velhinho a por a banha reluzente nas costas. Mais uma dessas coisas que eu mesmo não consigo entender. Aldebaran, de joelhos no chão parece querer chorar.

Ao menos está disponível:

—Pode me explicar o que é tudo isso?

Aldebaran dá um suspiro, fundo e agônico.

—Isso é o que acontece quando um povo morre. Olhe bem, Shaka: esses são os últimos lemurianos da face da Terra. Eles não tem mais nenhum lugar para ficar e nem uma terra para chamar de sua. Assim, antes que pereçam misturados aos que não entendem sua raça, decidiram ir embora deste mundo levando toda a sua crença e conhecimentos.

Afunda o rosto nas mãos, soluçando. Era um completo absurdo. Sacudo a cabeça, não acreditando no que vejo. Vou até Mu, o puxo pelo ombro escorregadio.

—Isso é verdade?!

—Ah, sim— e Mu coça o rosto, bem tranquilo—O mundo de hoje não tem mais lugar para lemurianos, então resolvemos nos declarar um povo morto. Nós tivemos que sair do Tibet, as últimas cidades e torres foram destruídas pelo exército chinês, e não temos lugar que nos acolha. Teremos que encerrar a história de Lemúria aqui, e nada mais natural que realizemos uma cerimônia para sepultar nossa vida passada. Ou sepultar em termos, já que usamos Jhator, não fazemos enterros.

Um funeral simbólico, era isso?

—Assim, queríamos atrair pássaros para realizar nosso Jhator, mas não estamos conseguindo. É por isso que arranjamos toda essa carne, tripas, comida de gato, gordura. O cheiro, sabe? Mas só veio um ou outro gaviãozinho aqui, rodeou, foi embora. Bom, Jhator sem aves de rapina não é Jhator...

Era algo completamente bobo. Mas parecia inofensivo desta vez: sem os sobressaltos do carneiro explosivo ou o show de barbaridades da cerimônia de Thaipusam com meu discípulo Shiva. Eles queriam aves de rapina lá: que provavelmente desceriam, voariam em torno deles, no máximo dariam uma ou outra bicada, indo embora. Nem existiam na região aves tão grandes a ponto de ferir pessoas gravemente. Pensei no que eu via e dei um olhar para Aldebaran, que parecia arrasado. Não era um pouco de exagero não?

—Então, rapaz, agora nos ajude—o velhote lemuriano, rosto não de todo estranho para mim me agarrou pelo braço, chamando a minha atenção—Mu disse que você tem um método infalível de atrair pássaros. Pode ir fazendo, que quero encerrar isso antes de anoitecer.

Sentou-se junto dos outros. Eu sinceramente não fazia a menor ideia do que ele estava falando.

—Seu mantra de renascimento da Amitahba, Shaka. Ele vai funcionar, acho que é o que falta para essas aves entenderem que isso aqui é um funeral. Um mantra entoado pelo Homem Mais Próximo de Deus em pessoa, que ave não viria?

Cocei minha cabeça: mantra de renascimento da sutra de Amitahba? Conheço, claro, e é o usado em cerimônias fúnebres...Mais ainda era verdade que eu lembrava de relatos de monastérios budistas constantemente cercados por aves, atraídas pelos sons da meditação. Mu parecia estar contando com isso. Uma bobagem. Mas se o faria feliz para dar sequência ao "funeral" de seu povo...

—Tudo bem, eu faço.

Mu me abraçou, feliz, os olhos intensamente verdes me olhando cheios de gratidão. E sua pele besuntada, brilhosa foi me enchendo a túnica de gordura de porco. Bom, dos males o menor. Me preparo para entoar o mantra. O brasileiro saltou no meio dos lemurianos nus, arrancando os pedaços da armadura em frenesi.

—Chega! Se é Jhator para vocês, pode ser para mim também! Meu povo também está extinto, a tribo de minha mãe nem existe mais! Tenho direitos a um ritual decente, não me impeçam!

Mu parecia querer argumentar, não teve chance: o Cavaleiro de Touro tirou a roupa ali na frente de todos, besuntou-se com gordura, amarrou uma corda de salsichas no pescoço e sentou-se no meio dos outros, murmurando chateado "eu deveria ter trazido catchup". Os lemurianos deram de ombros, sem querer discutir. Perplexo, achei melhor começar o mantra antes que alguém mais se portasse de modo estranho.

—Nā mó ā mí duō pó yè. Duō tuō qié duō yè. Duō dì yè ta...

O habitual, nada além de um cântico meditativo. Sem maiores efeitos. Mas depois de alguns instantes, lá no fundo do horizonte apareceu um pontinho no céu. Que veio crescendo...se aproximando...

—Que beleza, funcionou mesmo! Você é bom nisso, rapaz!

E dali a pouco estava uma coisa enorme, uma ave vermelha gigantesca, com um bico torto do tamanho de um arranha-céu e asas que se estendiam por milhas. Uma ventania intensa começou a me empurrar de meu posto. Eu larguei o mantra de lado, tentava apenas me segurar, Mu levantou-se do grupo, agitando os braços e um pedaço de bacon, eufórico:

—Garuda, vem aqui! Hora do lanche!

E eu apenas senti a enorme pressão do ar me atirando longe, como se eu não fosse mais do que uma migalha. Bati com força em um muro, senti as costelas se arrebentando, uma dor forte me rachando o dorso. Ao longe, muito longe eu podia ver o pássaro pousado, catando no bico enorme algo que pareciam minúsculas formigas cor-de-rosa.

Mu e os lemurianos! E Aldebaran, o índio louco que resolveu ficar com eles. Na mesma hora senti um aperto desesperado no peito, me pus de pé como consegui. Saí correndo como dava, tentando voltar. O que era aquilo, meu mantra atraiu um Garuda?! Uma ave lendária que eu julgava existente só em brasões de heráldica e contos de fada? Eu estava desnorteado, chocado com a visão, precisava chegar lá de qualquer jeito. Gritei, chamei por Mu, esperei achar algo do cosmos de meus companheiros...

Achei um túnel. Não me lembrava disso na Casa de Virgem. Atalho? Entrei, tentando seguir a luz na outra ponta, na direção de onde o pássaro pousou.

_(continua...)_


	4. IV

_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, Saint Seiya Omega e de todos os seus personagens pertencem a Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

ATENÇÃO: Versão para o site Fanfiction. net . **Pode conter cortes ou alterações**.  
  
Veja a versão integral deste texto no site Ao3 ( archiveofourown. org), no acervo de Deneb Rhode

* * *

**TEXTO INADEQUADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS! POR FAVOR, NÃO PROSSIGA COM A LEITURA SE VOCÊ TEM MENOS DE 18 ANOS, SE OFENDE COM O TEOR DESTE TEXTO OU DE ALGUMA FORMA NÃO CUMPRE CONDIÇÕES LEGAIS PARA VER O SEGUINTE MATERIAL!**  
(prosseguindo com a leitura, você declara ter mais de 18 anos, ou ter autorização formal para acessar o conteúdo a seguir)

* * *

**"SAGRADO"**

Por: **_Deneb Rhode_**

_IV._

Saí em meu porão: e a luz do túnel me guiou para a área mais sombria da Casa de Virgem: as catacumbas. Mais cheias do que eu imaginava: mas ali não haviam sido sepultados apenas alguns poucos Cavaleiros de séculos atrás? Parecia tão repleta de ossadas...

Eu mal me aguentava em pé. Arfava, a dor ainda me consumindo como se fosse arrancar minha alma. Lamentava, entre um arquejo e outro.

—Catacumbas...errei e fui para nas catacumbas...

—Você não devia se preocupar com isso, é o normal. Todos os caminhos levam para a cova. Aqui, tome uma bebida e se recomponha.

Atordoado, nem ouvi direito para saber de quem era a voz atrás de mim, apenas estendi a mão e peguei uma caneca de chá fumegante. Bebi sem pensar duas vezes.

Um gosto amargo. Contundentemente amargo. A caneca se soltou de meus dedos, se espatifou no chão. Na mesma hora sinto as veias como se estivessem em chamas. Desabo de cima dos joelhos, procurando ar. Olho para trás: mas quem me deu essa coisa?

Máscara da Morte. Na minha casa, com jarros, potes, guardanapos, canecas e a expressão mais santa deste mundo.

—Pode deixar, eu limpo!

Olho para ele, não consigo falar. Havia algo de muito ruim naquele chá, que vai paralisando minha língua e me deixando fraco. Num esforço quase louco, ponho as palavras para fora:

—Você é da Casa de Câncer...o que faz aqui?

—Eu não sei ao certo, apenas cheguei aqui—e enche outra caneca de chá—Como eu disse, todos os caminhos levam à cova, ainda mais num lugar onde não há tempo nem espaço. Mas é uma ótima coisa: eu passei anos ocupado apenas em cortar cabeças. E agora...

Me estende outra caneca de chá, não pego, Ele me olha um pouco desapontado, enquanto conclui o pensamento.

—...eu entendi sua missão, e achei sensacional! Estou disposto a ajudar!

Minha missão?

Máscara da Morte se ajoelha junto a mim, estranhamente compassivo, e me recosta em seu colo. Sorri com carinho, passa os dedos para dentro de minha roupa, sentindo meu corpo sem que eu desse consentimento. Solta a lateral da minha túnica: mas que ele pensa que está fazendo?

—Hum, veja só você...Já é bem magro, isso pode adiantar as coisas, que bom. Aqui, mais um pouco de chá: você vai alcançar a iluminação...

Entorna mais uma caneca de chá na minha garganta, eu não engulo, cuspo aquela coisa amarga o quanto consigo. Ele tenta segurar minha boca fechada, um cheiro inconfundível de laca de carvalho invade minhas narinas.

E nessa hora, torto de dor e me afogando percebo atrás dele uma linha de monges mumificados. Eu conhecia o processo: eram penitentes da escola budista Sokushinbutsu que decidiam se livrar do corpo aos poucos, não se alimentando de mais que sementes e cascas de árvores por dois mil dias. Tentando iniciar um processo de mumificação ainda em vida, bebiam um chá. Feito de carvalheiro-bravo, a mesma planta que se usa para laquear madeira na China e Japão.

Altamente venenosa.

Olho cheio de horror para a expressão alegre de Máscara da Morte, que de um pote ao lado tira uma bolota enorme de laca, com o mesmo aroma do chá emanando da resina.

—E pensar que eu passei tanto tempo cortando cabeças, perdendo tempo cortando cabeças...mas isso aqui é tão mais legal!

Arranca minha túnica, me agarra, vai passando a laca no meu corpo sem a menor vergonha. Tem nos olhos um brilho faminto, extasiado, muito mais louco que o habitual. Me abraça sem parecer incomodado com a substância pegajosa, esfrega a resina do alto de minha garganta até meu umbigo: sinto um arrepio, ele se diverte. Resolve derramar a laca venenosa direto do pote no meu abdômen, a sinto escorrer por entre minhas pernas enquanto ele me esfrega com energia, qual um escultor dando acabamento numa estátua de madeira.

—Ah, mas você está ficando tão lindo, tão gostoso!—e aproveita minha inércia intoxicada para lamber meu rosto avidamente, sem parecer se incomodar nem um pouco com a resina—Você está ficando liso, bonito e durinho como um vaso caro de Negoro, que maravilha! Se eu soubesse que o caminho da iluminação de vocês budistas passava por algo tão interessante, eu já teria me convertido faz tempo...É um prazer ajudar você, Shaka, um prazer!

Me ajudar?! Me ajudar em que?! Me ajudar a morrer laqueado?!

_"O caminho da iluminação é se separar inteiramente da ilusão física do mundo, assim podendo se tornar um com Buda na transcendência."_

—...e durinho mesmo, durinho e brilhante. Mas que bonitinho está, sr. Shaka!

Ele apalpa o meu sexo que brilha, coberto de resina. O move como quer, o entortando para um lado e para outro, como se fosse um brinquedo. Enrijecido pela laca que vai secando meu falo obedece. Máscara da Morte ri, está adorando o passatempo: se joga no chão comigo, me põe montado em cima de seu corpo, joelhos ao lado de sua cintura. Me sinto paralisado, mal posso mexer os braços, sinto a laca secando numa rapidez terrível. E a mão direita do Cavaleiro de Câncer explorando o meu sexo, me masturbando de um modo algo bruto enquanto cobre meu pênis com mais do tóxico verniz.

É delicioso. E horrível. Sinto meu sexo queimar, como se a pele fosse se soltar dele, ao mesmo tempo não consigo sufocar um gemido de prazer. Máscara da Morte parece encantado:

—Está vendo, Shaka? Você estava certo! O caminho é fantástico, e você vai adorar se unir com o Nirvana. Estou vendo na sua cara que está adorando. Imagine só quando chegar lá!

Eu tenho que escapar dele. De algum jeito, de qualquer jeito. Tenho que mover meus braços e pernas, não importa que estejam pesando uma tonelada. Que a laca esteja me transformando numa estátua. Por que não consigo reunir cosmos, não consigo reagir?

Eu só tenho meu desespero. E numa brecha, em que ele me solta para se servir de mais verniz, junto as forças que tenho e que não tenho e...saio correndo.

Grudado, duro, ereto, envenenado, perturbado, mas correndo, e correndo tanto que apenas ouço a voz inconformada do meu algoz sumindo ao longe, perguntando quase num muxoxo "Ei, mas onde você vai?". Não deixo que minhas pernas parem, continuo fugindo, dobro a esquerda nos túneis da catacumba, tropeço em ossos, chuto crânios. Tenho que ir para longe, muito longe!

E acho o portão com a mandala: o jardim das árvores gêmeas. Talvez um refúgio seguro. Ironicamente onde dizem que eu iria morrer, cumprindo com meu destino de iluminação. Me sinto fraco, tão fraco...Estendo a mão, toco a maçaneta...

E caio, enquanto o mundo vai ficando cada vez mais escuro.

_(continua...)_


	5. V

_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, Saint Seiya Omega e de todos os seus personagens pertencem a Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

ATENÇÃO: Versão para o site Fanfiction. net . **Pode conter cortes ou alterações**.

Veja a versão integral deste texto no site Ao3 ( archiveofourown. org), no acervo de Deneb Rhode

* * *

**TEXTO INADEQUADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS! POR FAVOR, NÃO PROSSIGA COM A LEITURA SE VOCÊ TEM MENOS DE 18 ANOS, SE OFENDE COM O TEOR DESTE TEXTO OU DE ALGUMA FORMA NÃO CUMPRE CONDIÇÕES LEGAIS PARA VER O SEGUINTE MATERIAL!**  
(prosseguindo com a leitura, você declara ter mais de 18 anos, ou ter autorização formal para acessar o conteúdo a seguir)

* * *

**"SAGRADO"**

Por: **_Deneb Rhode_**

_V._

Acordo em frente ao portão. Curiosamente vestido e do lado de dentro do jardim. Não estou morto, ao menos ainda. Jogado numa beira de lago, meio afundado nas águas vejo que uma boa parte da laca envenenada se desgrudou. Sinto machucados aqui e ali, esfolados, queimaduras. Mas estou bem melhor do que eu esperava. Na minha cabeça vêm as palavras: "o Jardim do Eden tem o poder de recuperar a vida, no paraíso ninguém fica doente".

Jardim do Eden. Ainda devo estar muito, muito tonto. Decido me mexer, me por em pé, ainda que não tenha vontade nenhuma. E olho ao redor.

Um...jardim exótico?!

Não é meu jardim...ou não é mais meu jardim. Ainda vejo as duas árvores onde devo abandonar o mundo terreno, mas chega a ser complicado se por entre elas: toda a espécie de coisa brotou, de orquídeas tropicais a goiabeiras, passando por girassóis, sequoias, manacás, cogumelos gigantes...O resto do espaço está dominado por um emaranhado absurdo de flores diversas, muitas das quais não sei o nome, todas abertas, caóticas...como um milhão de bocas gargalhando de mim e da minha perplexidade. Não havia nada disso antes!

E, claro: antes que eu pergunte "mas o que é que aconteceu aqui?" surge a voz, conhecida, no velho tom radiofônico que chega a dar angústia:

—Olá! Este é um lugar onde não há tempo nem espaço! Aproveite a estadia, preste atenção aos avisos de não fumar e faça uma boa viagem!

Lugar sem tempo nem espaço. De novo. Irritado, só me resta ir andando até as árvores Perguntava mentalmente "e quem é o responsável por tamanha bagunça no meu jardim?!"

Como que me ouvindo, a criatura desce de uma das árvores, notavelmente paramentada em sua Armadura de Ouro.

Afrodite de ...de...?!

Que armadura esquisita é essa que não conheço?

—Eu sempre tive curiosidade sobre este lugar, mas nunca pude entrar. Então é aqui que Buda alcançou o Nirvana? Olha, era bem sem graça...Mas gosto dessas duas árvores, é clássico.

Não respondo nada: antes fico indignado com tamanha insolência. Esse não é um lugar para você estar, ainda que seja um Cavaleiro de Ouro como eu! Tento ordenar que vá embora, não consigo qualquer voz na minha garganta.

É verdade: estou tão absorto com o mundo revirado ao meu redor que até agora não havia me preocupado em falar depois do incidente com o chá de laca! E a fala não sai de jeito nenhum! Afrodite riu, por baixo da macia cabeleira platina:

—Continua fazendo isso de eliminar um sentido para aguçar o Cosmos...Bem, vou lhe dar uma péssima notícia: isso aqui não funciona. Mesmo porque as referências de sentidos não são confiáveis.

Apanhou um cogumelo, o pôs na frente do meu rosto:

—Cheire.

Obedeço, por curiosidade. O cogumelo tem aroma de uvas.

—Mas não presta para comer, a menos que você goste de brócolis. Eu prefiro deixar o brócolis florindo, quietinho no canto dele.

Olho para ele, parece ocupado em espalhar sacas e sacas de sementes variadas, que caem no chão e brotam imediatamente. Isso explica a bagunça que o jardim virou, tão rápido e tão intensamente. Me ponho na frente dele, gesticulo, tento me fazer entender. Ele olha, cândido. E me entrega um saco de sementes:

—Tome, me ajude a semear!

Eu jogo o saco no chão, no lugar nascem umas tantas flores de borragem. O outro me olha, aborrecido:

—Não é para jogar tudo junto, assim elas vão murchar!

Sem conseguir falar uma coisa que seja, nem usar o Cosmos para me fazer entender, me resta pouco além de tentar me comunicar por gestos. Afrodite parece não estar interessado em mim, ignorando o que eu faço. O seguro pelo braço, ele se aborrece.

—Nossa, mas como você está chato! Aqui, tome uma fruta: quem sabe se de barriga cheia você se acalma um pouco.

Me entrega uma ameixa bem redonda enquanto me dá as costas. Não vai escapar de mim tão fácil, quero explicações. Outra vez o agarro, outra vez ele se solta de mim rispidamente, não querendo conversa.

—Já falei, come a fruta! E não me chateie com esse seu mau humor, tenho muito o que fazer!

Irritado, tomo ar, tento falar de novo. Sinto apenas a garganta entravada, possível efeito da laca, o gosto na minha boca ainda muito ruim. Sem conseguir a atenção de Afrodite, aborrecido, penso que talvez comer a fruta não seja uma má ideia: quem sabe disfarce o sabor amargo que parece estar em todos os cantos da minha boca.

Mordo a fruta. Realmente muito boa. Suculenta, perfumada e doce. Firme e crocante.

Nunca ouvi falar de ameixas crocantes.

Olho com mais atenção: e o que tem nas minhas mãos não é uma ameixa e sim uma enorme maçã vermelha.

—Oh!

Afrodite se volta, perturbado. Olha nervoso ao redor, me encara perplexo, acha em minhas mãos a maçã mordida. Leva as mãos à cabeça.

—Shaka, o que você fez! Você não devia comer as maçãs!

O...que?

Não dá tempo de pensar: sinto as duas mãos do Cavaleiro me dando um empurrão, e me derrubando num sofá longitudinal, disposto bem entre as duas árvores do jardim. Mas de onde saiu isso? As árvores parecem sacudir com o vento: e na da direita vejo ameixas, na da esquerda, maçãs. Afrodite olha para ambas, sacudindo a cabeça.

—Shaka, não se pode fazer isso aqui! A regra é clara: os que violarem a lei do Paraíso ganham a morte de presente. Não desafie as ordens divinas.

Ordens divinas de não comer maçã? Essa é muito boa: tento me levantar e ir embora. Afrodite me impede:

—Olhe ali!

E percebo que está tudo pegando fogo ao nosso redor como num lento incêndio florestal, chamas distantes, mas se aproximando, devorando as flores e árvores.

—A espada flamejante do anjo foi desembainhada. É isso que acontece quando se viola a lei: sinto muito, vamos morrer. Enquanto estávamos apenas trocando insultos e você estragando minhas sementes estava tudo bem. Mas você tinha que se meter com as maçãs!

Sentou-se na guarda do sofá, parecia irritado.

—Vai dar o maior trabalho refazer tudo!

Refazer...tudo? Olho confuso para o jardim que nos cerca, lentamente se consumindo em fogo. E sobre aquela parte de "vamos morrer", essa agora não vale?

Afrodite olha ao redor, em franco desalento.

—É sempre a mesma coisa: quando alguém tenta fazer tudo direitinho vem um homem e estraga. Morre todo mundo! Daí a culpa fica para mim, já que estou aqui exclusivamente para assumir culpas. Costas largas, sempre! E desta vez que eu tinha jurado que ia me comportar!

E se volta para mim, zangado:

—Você que causou essa coisa toda, agora vai e conserte! Não é o Homem mais Próximo de Deus? Então, Deus deve ouvir você, já que a mim não ouve mesmo.

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Era incomum ver Afrodite, que normalmente nunca se ocupava de trabalhos mais árduos e desprezava serviço braçal se importando tanto com um jardim que aparentemente ele mesmo plantou. Talvez a mudança de armadura o houvesse feito mudar de conduta—embora eu continuasse sem entender que armadura era aquela, com uma tiara ornada de presas e a superfície rugosa, coberta de algo que pareciam escamas. Muito triste, ele se volta para mim, quase chorando, agarra minhas mãos:

—Por favor, fala com Deus, vai? É a única chance que tenho de não perder o meu trabalho. Você não faz ideia como foi difícil fazer isso. E esse fogo ainda vai pegar a gente...

Olho-o nos olhos, e aquele par de orbes azuis suplicantes pareciam implorar, fazer qualquer coisa para que o incêndio acabe. Ele quer que eu fale com Deus, eu sinceramente não imagino como. Mentalizo Buda e seus ensinamentos, atrás de alguma resposta.

_"Tudo é transitório, e o mais belo jardim começa e um dia acaba. A morte não é mais que uma passagem"_.

Ok, não funcionou. Penso em alguma outra coisa: o mais rudimentar e menos eficiente. Volto meu rosto para o céu sobre nós, abro a boca...

...e pra variar não sai nada. A laca extinguiu minha voz.

Olho o Cavaleiro ao meu lado, apenas sacudo a cabeça, numa triste negativa. Ele se deixa desabar no sofá, absolutamente frustrado.

—Bom...obrigado por tentar.

Permanecemos alguns minutos em silêncio, ele deprimido, eu sem conseguir falar mesmo. O fogo vai avançando: posso notar que faz um círculo perfeito ao nosso redor, que se estreita cada vez mais. Não há saída.

Saída. Era bem o que eu queria. Sair dali, daquele lugar estranho. Eu não sabia mais dizer se era mesmo o meu jardim ou mais alguma daquelas coisas que só aconteciam "num lugar onde há tempo nem espaço", como aquela voz esquisita insistia em me lembrar. Eu gostaria de sair. Eu precisava sair, com incêndio ou não.

—Não tem como, está tudo perdido. As únicas alternativas que temos é ficar aqui e morrer...

E o Cavaleiro faz uma expressão melancólica, de total abatimento:  
—...ou sair daqui. Que droga.

Então sair era opção? Eu me agito ao redor de Afrodite, gesticulando, ele precisava me entender. Após um tempo considerável em que ele parecia não conseguir ler um só gesto que eu fazia, consegui fazê-lo captar alguma coisa.

—Espera aí...você quer sair?

Segurei-o pelos ombros, fiz que sim com a cabeça. Ele me olhou abismado.

—Mas isso é loucura, ninguém quer sair daqui! Todo mundo escolhe morrer! Ainda mais você, que é o Homem Mais Próximo de Deus e...

Não lhe dei chance de continuar o discurso, sacudi-o de novo, com força, espantando suas dúvidas. Apelei para todo e qualquer gesto de desespero que eu conhecesse. Ele entendeu.

—Você quer sair justamente para não morrer, é isso?

Tanto fazia o motivo, desde que eu saísse. Afrodite embatucou, coçou o rosto de porcelana em intensa meditação. E finalmente sorriu:

—É: parece que o Homem Mais Próximo de Deus é mais que tudo um homem mesmo. Tudo bem, fechado! Mas só avisando: a gente não sai de qualquer jeito daqui: a gente daqui é expulsa. E não pode mais voltar uma vez que isso acontece. Tem certeza que quer ir em frente?

Não digo nada, apenas aceno irritado, positivamente com minha cabeça, tudo o que dá para fazer. Ele entende:

—Combinado, então. Vamos sair, eu prometo!

E do nada me agarra e me dá um beijo, enquanto suas mãos já se apressam em remover a minha túnica. Chocado, o empurro para longe. Ele não desiste: me agarra, me joga no chão e ataca faminto meus mamilos expostos.

Já basta: se não estou aqui para morrer, estou menos ainda para receber abusos. Já foi suficiente a sessão de tortura laqueada com Máscara da Morte, eu não ia aceitar mais esse tipo de provocação. Resolvo acabar com a brincadeira. Se invocar o cosmos não funciona num lugar desses, sei de outra coisa que funciona: agarrar o agressor pelo cabelo e dar-lhe com a testa no chão, com toda a força. Ele me solta, sem uma expressão de dor ou de raiva, apenas perguntando:

—Ué, mas você não queria sair daqui?

Devo estar muito diferente de meu normal: sinto a testa franzida e uma expressão de ira me dominando a face enquanto as mãos crispadas se sacodem em raiva, fisionomia e gestos de algum espírito beligerante, tudo o que meus mestres e minha fé não queriam que eu expusesse. Tento me levantar.

Para cair com estrondo ao tentar mover meus pés. Amarrados por finos cipós.

—Eu prometi que ia tirar você daqui, não prometi? Então, minhas promessas não voltam atrás. E eu sei que você não ia gostar de morrer. Então, agora, vou tirar você daqui não importa como.

Me empurrou no chão, virando-me de frente. Tentei mover meus braços: novamente fui amarrado. Os caules que me prendiam brotavam em não sei quantas flores, viçosas, exuberantes, como se não se importassem com o calor do fogo que começava a nos alcançar. Afrodite, me vendo imobilizado, tratou de remover o resto da minha túnica, expondo minha pele marcada:

—Aqui, melhor assim. Ou a gente não sai. Vamos com isso.

E novamente fez menção de tocar meu corpo, consegui detê-lo com o joelho, empurrando-o.

—Assim não dá, você não colabora...Se continuar desse jeito, saio eu e você fica. E não é isso que você quer.

Claro que não! Mas também já tive minha cota de sevícias sexuais por hoje, e não sei o que isso tem a ver com sair deste lugar. Afrodite suspira.

—Parece que você não quer mesmo que eu o toque. Bom, isso atrasa as coisas. Claro, eu posso dar um jeito...acho que é a melhor coisa a se fazer.

Sentou do meu lado no chão ostentando o mesmo ar neutro de quando o encontrei: nem feliz nem triste, talvez apenas curioso. Ficou olhando minha luta para me libertar das amarras. Enquanto eu me debatia, senti uma coisa rastejando minha perna acima, como se fosse uma cobra. Olhei melhor.

E achei um lírio rosado, belíssimo e enorme, emanando perfume. Pétalas abertas numa corneta profunda, pingando néctar. O cheiro bom me tranquilizou por um instante...

E a flor, ganhando movimentos próprios desceu sobre meu tórax, atirou-se em meus mamilos, continuando a fazer com os pistilos o que Afrodite antes estava fazendo coma boca.

Arrepiei-me, na surpresa quis soltar um grito. A garganta silenciosa não me ajudava: e eu apenas me movia sem som ante a provocação de...uma planta. O lírio deslizava sobre minha pele como um pincel, enfiando-se lá e cá, vertendo montes de água e néctar. Arrepiante e ao mesmo tempo sedutor. Com braços e pernas retidos, contemplei a flor indo bailar em meu baixo ventre, enquanto outras duas tomavam seu lugar beliscando meu peito. Afrodite,ao lado apenas observava, impassível.

—Espero que isso seja bom. Veja, não sou eu, são as flores. Se elas fizerem a parte delas direitinho dá até para pensar em nós dois sairmos daqui, que acha? Do jeito que vai, na pior das hipóteses você sai...e eu cumpro minha promessa.

Mais um lírio sobe em meu corpo, exibindo uma coroa molhada de néctar perto da minha boca. Convidativo, muito convidativo...

No que eu estava pensando?

Por um segundo volto a mim e tento me livrar daquela situação: estava claro que o florista maldito do Santuário estava controlando as plantas, fazendo-as me atacar! Procuro me soltar de todas as formas: só consigo mesmo ter as pernas abertas, os cipós se retesando para me conter. Expondo tudo: minhas coxas, minhas nádegas ainda sobre a terra...

E meu sexo. Rijo e gotejante após tanto estímulo.

Afrodite apenas mexeu uma sobrancelha. Como se dissesse "viu só?"

E não ganhei tempo de reagir, com mais lírios se atirando sobre minha boca, forçando os espádices internos a se enroscar na minha língua e me alimentando de néctar. Finalmente sinto um deles roçando freneticamente em minha coxa...

...subindo e se esfregando em meus testículos, me causando um calafrio estranho...

E subindo além: enroscando folhas no meu pênis, enquanto esfregava pétalas na glande.

—Ah!

Primeiro som que eu fazia em horas, a laca da garganta parecendo descascar enquanto as flores abusavam de mim. Respirei fundo, começava a arfar, a ter espasmos. Ainda me perguntava "mas o que é que tem isso que estão fazendo comigo a ver com eu sair desse lugar, no que ajuda?"...aos poucos eu não discutia mais. Não importava, eu queria apenas estar com os lírios, me acabar nos lírios. Arqueei o quadril para cima, em uma arremetida penetrei a flor que me tocava, entrei no fundo de uma coroa úmida, lisa, vibrante. Comecei a me mover, aproveitando cada toque daquelas pétalas lascivas, deixando as outras me agarrarem do jeito que bem entendessem, improvisando mordiscos em meu pescoço, roçando folhas na minha pele, me cingindo o peito com hastes quase cortantes.

E no meio de meu incêndio pessoal, vendo as chamas do jardim se aproximando ainda mais, olhei para o rosto de Afrodite: já não tão impassível um tanto afogueado.

Acariciando o próprio sexo liberto das calças, rijo e rubro, jogando um olhar de intensa fome para cima de mim.

Engoli em seco. Arrisquei dizer alguma coisa. Minha voz saiu, no meio dos gemidos:

—...Você...

Ele tateou a minha fronte, num gesto até respeitador, fazendo um carinho em meu rosto.

—Posso tocar em você, Homem Mais Próximo de Deus?

Não respondi nada, apenas estiquei minha língua como se pedisse água, olhos cravados no seu sexo. Me lembrava de Shiva e do ritual Thaipusam, de algum modo aquilo já não me incomodava tanto. Afrodite se aproximou de mim, me ofereceu seu falo rijo, o deixou ao meu alcance.

O pus inteiro na boca, de uma vez, forçando no fundo da garganta, mesmo lugar onde eu sentia a laca que me impedia de falar. Ele gemeu, tomou minha cabeça delicadamente entre suas mãos, num amparo quase materno. Lambi sofregamente seus fluidos, me afundei em seu gosto, aquilo tudo era completamente arrebatador. Senti um outro caule se esfregando entre minhas pernas, fazendo o caminho acima, se empurrando entre minhas nádegas. Me tocando no absolutamente mais íntimo. Com o sexo de Afrodite na boca, gemi sofregamente.

E fui aguentando a doce tortura dessa planta, flor ou folhagem que eu não enxergava, ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração disparava aos pinotes, querendo sair de compasso. Era muito, muito bom. Olhei atordoado para o céu, vi apenas uma estrela brilhante, que parecia fulgurar ainda mais conforme o tempo passava, se intensificando, crescendo de tamanho. O Garuda que devorou os lemurianos passou por um segundo na minha cabeça.

E Afrodite retirou-se da minha boca, repentinamente, me encarando com o rosto abrasado:

—Shaka, não temos mais tempo. Você tem que decidir agora: quer sair daqui?

No céu, a estrela parecia crescer e crescer.

—...quero...—e nem fazia ideia se estava respondendo a pergunta dele ou se estava apenas pedindo mais algum tipo de incitação. Ele sorriu. Em um segundo as flores abandonaram meu corpo e ele me ergueu nos braços, fazendo minhas coxas rodearem sua cintura. Em pé, encostado no tronco de uma daquelas árvores que eu já nem reconhecia, me penetrou com força, me arrancando um grito.

—Isso, grita, geme mais... é bom que todo mundo nos ouça—e ele rosnava e arfava como um animal, mordiscando a curva dos meus ombros, entrando e saindo depressa de meu corpo—É bom que saibam...Esse é o ato mais proibido neste lugar...pior...pior que maçãs. Com as maçãs lhe matam...Mas essa blasfêmia neste jardim expulsa...É coisa séria...é para ver...a gente nunca mais vai voltar aqui...

Minhas ancas corcoveavam presas por seus braços firmes: ele naquela delicadeza andrógina toda escondia uma fera sedenta de prazer e me levava a um grau de delírio jamais imaginado. Me sentia como se levasse mil choques elétricos em um segundo, pedi por mais, senti meu corpo e o dele se perderem em espasmos cada vez mais fortes.

No céu a estrela já não era mais estrela. E sim um sol, uma bola de fogo que ia crescendo numa velocidade espantosa a cada segundo, vindo diretamente em nossa direção. Ainda invadido pelo corpo do outro Cavaleiro percebi o que estava acontecendo: e o pavor instantâneo não foi suficiente para me reprimir um orgasmo, enquanto eu tentava falar, sem sucesso...

—a...a...A...Ah...A-ali, o..ahhh, no céu...aa...AAAHHH!

E ele se derramou junto, agarrado em minhas costas.

—Deixa a espada do anjo...nos mandar embora daqui!

_(continua...)_


	6. Epílogo

_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, Saint Seiya Omega e de todos os seus personagens pertencem a Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

ATENÇÃO: Versão para o site Fanfiction. net . **Pode conter cortes ou alterações**.  
  
Veja a versão integral deste texto no site Ao3 ( archiveofourown. org), no acervo de Deneb Rhode

* * *

**TEXTO INADEQUADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS! POR FAVOR, NÃO PROSSIGA COM A LEITURA SE VOCÊ TEM MENOS DE 18 ANOS, SE OFENDE COM O TEOR DESTE TEXTO OU DE ALGUMA FORMA NÃO CUMPRE CONDIÇÕES LEGAIS PARA VER O SEGUINTE MATERIAL!**  
(prosseguindo com a leitura, você declara ter mais de 18 anos, ou ter autorização formal para acessar o conteúdo a seguir)

* * *

**"SAGRADO"**

Por: **_Deneb Rhode_**

_Epílogo_

—"...Shaka...SHAKA DE VIRGEM! Eu preciso de sua atenção agora!"

A desagradável telepatia do Mestre do Santuário de Atena. Olhei a mim mesmo: de armadura, olhos abertos, caído no chão frio da Casa de Virgem. Nada esparramado, nenhuma ara de sacrifícios visível, apenas eu e meus incensos. Toquei meu rosto, eu suava frio. Precisava fechar os olhos, mas naquela hora parecia impossível: testei minha garganta e minha fala, não sentia gosto de néctar, maçã, laca, do que quer que fosse. Tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal.

E a voz grave e sarcástica que falava de um lugar onde não tinha tempo nem espaço havia parado. Corri até a janela: achei um pátio sem vestígios de um ataque de Garuda. Dentro da casa os aposentos estavam no lugar, nada anormal, só o de sempre, sem cultos secretos para deuses loucos. Pensei em ir até o jardim, ou verificar as catacumbas: o cosmos perturbado do Mestre me deteve.

—"Shaka, estamos sob ataque! Cavaleiros de Bronze rebelados apareceram no Santuário, tentando empossar uma falsa Atena a todo custo. Eu confio em você: livre-se deles e restaure a ordem do Santuário."

Apenas concordei fechando os olhos, assumindo minha pose de combate. Reuni o Cosmos, pude sentir a energia me obedecendo, lá no fundo meu coração estava aliviado. O Mestre finalizava a mensagem.

—"Eu sei que você é o Homem Mais Próximo de Deus, e seus poderes não conhecem limites. Mas cuidado com esses Cavaleiros de Bronze: especialmente com um cosmos hostil que se aproxima, na forma ameaçadora de um pássaro de fogo. Ele é especialmente perigoso..."

Recebi as palavras do Mestre sem discutir a ordem. Invasão? Cavaleiros de Bronze? Isso ia ser fácil: sei dos limites dos golpes de quem não tenha o sétimo sentido como nós, Cavaleiros de Ouro. São apenas criaturas inferiores. Não vou ter trabalho...

-ooo-

Horas mais tarde na escadaria, em meio à feroz rebelião, Mu de Áries é surpreendido por uma incomum mensagem. Vinda em telepatia, falando pelo Cosmos:

—"Mu! Mu de Áries!"

—Essa voz...Shaka de Virgem?

—"Sim, Mu! Por favor venha me ajudar. Eu passei para uma dimensão complexa..."

E completou enquanto o lemuriano erguia as pintas na testa:

—"...um lugar onde não há tempo nem espaço..."

FIM

* * *

_**Nota:**_ todos os rituais descritos existem ou existiram mesmo em alguma época da História da Humanidade: sacrifícios de carneiros queimados até virarem cinzas—os chamados Holocaustos—eram comuns na Grécia Antiga, monges budistas japoneses da escola Sokushinbutsu realmente bebiam um chá feito da mesma laca de carvalho que sela aquelas bonitas caixas de obentô negras e brilhosas (e que é extremamente venenosa antes de secar) a fim de se mumificarem ainda em vida, o funeral Jhator tibetano é realizado ainda nos dias de hoje (claro: não com pessoas vivas e nem usando colares de linguiça). E o mais surpreendente: várias pessoas na Índia participam todos os anos dos rituais de Thaipusam: espetando a lança Vel do deus Murugan em suas línguas, se enchendo de ganchos e pregos corpo afora enquanto dançam freneticamente vestidos em trajes laranja. Realmente o mundo em que vivemos tem detalhes surpreendentes (ou abracadabrescos mesmo).

Fan fiction concluída (MESMO) em 16 de Fevereiro de 2013 (concluída porque agora tem disclaimers!). Presente de Amigo Secreto do Palaestra para Lucretia (my Reflection!). Bom, taí, espero que tenha ficado bom, ou ao menos a contento. Desculpe a demora ao entregar,mas com a sorte que tenho fiquei doente logo hoje, com a fic ainda sem acabamento e sem uma última revisão. Mas tá aí, pronta & lisinha. Love you very much, mulher!


End file.
